


Time And Fate : Regenesis

by Ronnambi



Category: Crysis Series (Video Games), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Reality, Butterfly Effect in effect, Just a 'verse where I wanted G.I. Joe and Marvel to co-exist, Not 616 or MCU, Timeline will be similar to MCU but not same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnambi/pseuds/Ronnambi
Summary: Travelling between dimensions does take it's toll. Especially when you get sent from an alien invasion to back street alley, then get shanghaied into a black project.





	1. Regenesis

_'Alcatraz huh?'_

_'Find Gould. Nathan Gould'  
_

_'Jack Hargreave , at your service'  
_

_'Soldier, you're with me'  
_

_'Easy to get personal when some cyborg asshole puts half your friends into bodybags'  
_

_'Fuck you, Tin Man'_

_'This isn't a war ordinary humans can win, this is the future'_

_'This is it Marine. Finish what I started'_

' _Hey there dead man. Some trip, huh? Thought I was gone?'  
_

**_-ASSIMILATION COMPLETE-_ **

_'Allow me to introduce myself. Karl Ernst Rasch, at your service. And...er... you are?'  
_

_'They call me..... **Prophet** '_

                                                                          -T&F-

"The suit's technology is lightyears ahead of anything in existence. From what limited information we have gathered point to the fact, that whoever the person is in the suit, they should be dead. He does not have any organs below the thoracic cavity. The suit has somehow  _replaced_ the organs,  _consumed_  them for replacing critical parts. This suit, it is  _alive!_ ' came the frail voice of a man, shaking with gleeful joy. I bet he was capering around the room, judging by the echoes I could make out.

"Well that's all well and good, but have you been able to access the system? Or bring whoever is in there under our control?" came a tinny voice with a Scottish brogue to it, an impatience colouring his tone. Dr. Happy Pants calmed down after the rebuke. 

"Like I said, it's far advanced to anything we have and  _it's_  alive. It integrates anything useful while rejecting anything that could compromise it. It rejects the control nanites and blocks all surgical interventions" he replied, his voice contrite.

"Blank slate it doctor. Use the gifts our colleagues in HYDRA have given us. We'll upload a command program into it later. Don't fail me Mindbender" as the bastard disconnected, my vision returned. DNA helixes and lines of code sped by, as SECOND urged me to get out.

_Wait.  
_

SECOND? And if I somehow landed up in Crysis, what the hell are COBRA doing here?

As my vision cleared, the face of an elderly bearded man swam into vision, clamping something down on my head.

"This will hurt a bit. What follows, much more" he said, and next thing I knew was  _pain._

                                                                            -T&F-

 **-PROPHET PERSONALITY FILE CORRUPTION: 76%-  
  
-ALCATRAZ PERSONALITY FILE BACKUP: UPLOAD INITIATED.....0.01%-  
** **  
-ALCATRAZ PERSONALITY FILE BACKUP: UPLOAD INITIATED.....1.43%-  
** **  
-ALCATRAZ PERSONALITY FILE BACKUP: UPLOAD INITIATED.....10.77%-  
** **  
-ALCATRAZ PERSONALITY FILE BACKUP: UPLOAD INITIATED.....23.98%-  
** **  
-ALCATRAZ PERSONALITY FILE BACKUP: UPLOAD INITIATED..... ERROR....-  
** **  
-ALCATRAZ PERSONALITY FILE BACKUP: FILE CORRUPTED: 64%-  
  
-ACCESSING ARCHIVES-  
  
-WARNING! PERSONALITY FILES CORRUPTED! PHYSICAL DAMAGE TO HARDWARE!-  
** ****  
-LOCATING DAMAGED SEGMENTS. REPAIRS BEING PROCESSED-  
  
-SHUNTING BIO-MATTER FOR REPAIRS. MERGING BACKUPS.... OVERWRITING DAMAGED SEGMENTS OF PERSONALITIES-  
  
 _I AM LEGION._

                                                                           -T&F-

****_-_ PERSONALITY RESET COMPLETE-  
  
\- **NANOSUIT ACTIVATED-**   


My vision returned with pin precision clarity, as I quickly comprehended where I was.

The N2 helped quell any incipient panic in my mind by artificially flooding my system with hormones and synthesized chemicals. Adrenaline, to kick start my brain. Dopamine, to calm me down. And a whole host of other organic compounds to sharpen my senses, making my brain go from off to IMAX HD with Surround Sound and at 2.5 exaFLOPS. 

I was walking through a cell block. Around me patrolled about a platoon strength group of armed men, all wearing a skull like helmet, dressed in an exoskeleton similar in structure to mine, and armed with energy weapons. Their weapons were aimed at a group of teenagers and children being shepherded by them, while Mindbender (who looked older than I remembered from last time) and two senior officers were talking animatedly, gesturing to an unconscious form. I spared a glance from my peripheral vision and came upon a blond man, of ascetic features, tied to a chair.

"Ah yes, our greatest triumph. Gentlemen, behold! The C.H.I.M.E.R.A.!" came a familiar Scottish brogue as a smartly dressed, oily man walked up to them, his shark like grin not out of place on the faces of arms dealers, gangsters and business tycoons who had one over their opponent, had an ace in the hole and knew what their opposition's cards are as the strategically placed mirrors gave the game away. And that is also called stretching an analogy to the point it breaks.

Basically, he wasn't someone I would trust. Period.

"McCullen. I hope there is a point to having us here. I didn't come all the way from D.C. to here to see you experiment on a cripple" barked out the older member, his voice sharp. 

 **-ACCESSING WIRELESS SYSTEMS** -

**-ANALYSING...ANALYSIS COMPLETE-**

SECOND helpfully marked everyones faces for me, with their nametags.

General Thaddeus Ross.

Colonel William Stryker.

And the owner of M.A.R.S. Industries, James McCullen.

"Of course not General, it is the C.H.I.M.E.R.A I wish to demonstrate! The machine is composed of nanites, granting it an enhanced durability, an ability to cloak and move far faster than any ordinary soldier ever could. It can also absorb energy directly from multiple sources, and in the event they have any supernatural powers,  _absorb it._ Observe" McCullen stated proudly, lying through his teeth as to my provenance. 

"Unit 1, absorb him" McCullen ordered me.  ** _And my body responded against my will!!!!_**

 _ **SECOND!!!**  _I screamed in my head, as I reached out and clamped my right hand down on his head. Grey eyes snapped open to stare into mine pleadingly.

                                                                       -T&F-

**-FOREIGN NANITES DETECTED-**

**-INITIATING SYSTEM PURGE-**

                                                                      -T&F- **  
**

I stood alone in a vast, white empty space. I was formless, nothing more than smoke and mist.

"Well, that would probably be my doing. After all, it is my mind" drawled a voice, a voice coming from a wryly smiling blond man, the same blond man who I was currently gripping.

" **Who are you? Where the hell am I?"**  I growled out, my paper thin patience, already overworked, ready to snap.

"Patience, youngling. This won't hurt  _a bit_ " he said, as his grey eyes turned into red orbs, his face had a demonic visage, as his jaw unhinged to reveal teeth that would do an ichtyosaur proud. And then he lunged at me.

                                                                      -T&F-

**-WARNING: INTRUSION DETECTED!-**

**-WARNING: ATTEMPT TO OVERRIDE CORE PERSONALITY [LEGION]-**

**-FOREIGN NANITES ATTEMPTING TO OVERRIDE CORE PERSONALITY [LEGION]-**

**-SYSTEM PURGE FAILED-**

**-INITIATING BY-PASS-**

**-CODE INCORRECT-**

**-HACKING-**

**-HACK COMPLETE-**

**-CONNECTION ESTABLISHED-**

                                                                    -T&F-

"Well, you have been put through the wringer haven't you?" came the same voice again, drawl less pronounced and his tone was sympathetic.

 

**"Yes, well, I didn't exactly expect my mind to be food for you" I**  replied, my tone faux-casual as I readied myself for the next assault. He noticed, and snorted as he replied.

 

"As if. Give me a good steak and kidney pie any day over your mind.  _You_  would give me either indigestion or schizophrenia." he waved away my points as if to physically dispel them. I decided to look around this, frankly high tech location. Holographic screens littered the area, floating around on pedestals.

 

**"Where are we?"**  I asked the only person in here, who looked around with curiosity.

 

"Apparently, your mind" he said as he gestured at one screen, showing a grainy, scratchy image. It revealed a group amongst flotsam and jetsam of a destroyed shore, with a city burning in the background as a red light illuminated them from underwater.

 

As we watched the massacre unfold in front of us, he turned to look at me and smiled a small, sad smile.

 

"Like I said, the wringer" as it changed to show free-falling from the sky into a hazily green city.

 

_'Death's an inconvenience now, nothing more. For we are all_ dead men walking _'_ an old, patrician looking man's voice filled my mind as the memories played.

 

**"So, now what?"** I asked the blonde in my head, who sighed before responding.

 

"Now, I take up residence in your head, since my body is dead thanks to your necrolysis" at my startled yip, he waved it off, "Don't fret. I was old before your people here were figuring out powered flight. This world became my home"

 

**"How exactly am I supposed to respond to that?"**  I said, deciding to go for blunt. He shrugged.

 

"Honestly, no clue. But, I think you might want to watch this"  he said. I turned to watch the memories that SECOND had recorded while I wasn't in control. I silently watch it to it's conclusion.

 

**"I'm going to kill them all"** I comment casually, as if I were speaking about the weather.

 

"I have a few ideas that might help" the blonde helpfully suggested, a predatory grin crossing his face, as he uploaded a copy of his self into me.

 

                                                                    -T&F-  
  
"As you can see, the Unit can not only dispose off a target, but can also assimilate the powers of the target, making it an unstoppable killing machine" said an oily voice as I regained awareness and control over myself.  
  
 **-HACK COMPLETE. ACCESS TO BATTLE ANDROID TROOPER UNITS ON-SITE: 100%. ACCESS TO NEO VIPER TROOPERS ON-SITE: 42%. ALL AUTOMATED DEFENSES ARE NOW UNDER OUR CONTROL-**  
  
 **-SELF DESTRUCT FEATURE OF REMAINING NEO VIPERS ACTIVATED-**  
  
All around us, the soldiers twitched. While three aimed their guns on their former masters, the remaining all dropped to the ground, their body shaking apart as the controlling nanites in their body began to break their bodies down by a system of violent replication, utilising the biomatter in their bodies to make more of them.  
  
It was viscerally  _satisfying_.  
  
 **"Gentlemen"** , I said as the four senior men started, having been looking around in confusion and fear at what had happened around them,  **"I have been a guest at your facilities for some time now.....and I'd like to make a complaint"**  
  
                                                                    -T&F-


	2. Assault and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Legion absconded with stolen Cobra tech and intelligence, SHIELD and the X Men arrive to rescue the kids from the Cobra base. Meanwhile Cassandra Stark just wakes up in a cave in Afghanistan in the hands of the Ten Rings.

_Date: 6th February 2008, Time: 1414 hrs. Location: 6°23'41"N, 7°12'33"E.  POV_ _: Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton_

Clint was observing the target area carefully from his sniper hide as he conducted reconnaissance on the target they were going to assault.

Considering the kind of spitball the assault force was, a mix of veteran STRIKE operatives under his partner, the legendarily lethal Black Widow, and Xavier's mutant protegés, under the Wolverine, his Intel would literally be the difference between life and death for the entire force.

Sensibly enough, one of the X Men, Beast, had recommended a buddy system, pairing off of each STRIKE team member with another X Man. 

Which resulted in his spotter partner being the telekinetic and telepathic mutant Jean Grey. Who was currently running a variation of the reconnaissance he was doing by projecting her mind to locate where her fellow students were being held hostage. 

And the number of tangos inside the complex. 

The complex was designed like a regular town, with people milling about and around the area, giving it the semblance of life. 

It was a truly masterfully done  _maskirovka,_ except for a few vitally important details. 

One, the carefully hidden anti air defences were, while well camouflaged from cursory observation by remote surveillance, did not stand up to serious scrutiny from an experienced sniper on the ground.

Two, while it may appear to be random milling, the townsfolk moved in patterns. Patrol patterns.

Three, all the townsfolk were armed with concealed weapons.

And fourth, the helicopter that had landed 45 minutes ago was a stealth-variant Blackhawk, which was only for JSOC Tier One operatives. And two high value individuals disembarked.

General Thaddeus Ross and Colonel William Stryker. Who were met by the owner of M.A.R.S. Industries, James McCullen.

So, that begged the question as to why the U.S. Department of Defences' biggest proponents of enhanced soldiers were meeting one of the biggest weapons R&D company's owner at what was increasingly looking like an unsanctioned black site. 

Which incidentally also contained the largest collection of mutant children that had been trafficked there, with an attack that resulted in the death of Moira McTaggart, the destruction of the Muir Island facility tipping them off.

_Yeah, something smells rotten in Denmark_ Clint thought to himself as he continued scanning the target and making note of the defensive structures and the locations of the heavy weapons teams.

_Pretty much_  came the telepathic reply from his spotter as she returned to her body, sharing the layout of the facility with him. 

_That's a pretty neat skill_ he replied to her as he reviewed the data she had collected. She flashed him a smile. Which turned into a frown as she focused her gaze on the compound. 

_Wait, something....._ was all she managed to get out before her eyes widened in horror as she threw up. Considering what he saw through his scope, he didn't blame her, as he watched in shock as suddenly groups of men, women and children started to shake apart and _dissolve_  into a green mist, while some of them turned their guns onto their counterparts, opening fire with some kind of energy weapons. Further confusion abounded as bipedal robots with heavy weapons opened fire on the defenses, destroying them and killing their crews, while automated turrets ripped into the remaining soldiers who had been staring in shock around themselves.

"Gold-1, this is Sentinel-1" Clint spoke into the mike, as he aimed his rifle downrange, making sure the live feed from the camera co-axially placed on the scope was being transmitted.

"Sentinel-1, this is Gold-1. We are receiving your feed. Standby for QRT, ETA 7 mikes" came the voice of the op-lead, Sitwell.

"Seven mikes, copy. Orders?"

"Observe and report. If there is any threat to the packages, you are weapons free" 

"Wilco, out" Clint replied as he checked his spotter, who's eyes were glowing an ominous gold. 

_Huh, don't see that everyday_  he thought as he projected calming thoughts at her.

_I'm fine_  she bit out, reminding him of his little girl, who did the whole pouty stubborn routine around him whenever she scraped her knee and wanted to put on a brave face. He let her be with a nod as he focused on the target area.

She projected the situation to him from her scans. He was watching from the eyes of one of the turned soldiers', as they aimed their weapons at Ross. Screams were echoing in the chamber, but none of the children seemed hurt. They were still in the cells, but no one was guarding them.

Suddenly, the screams cut off, and a mechanical exhalation was heard. 

**"Well, that was useful. Now.... what am I going to do with you both? Hmm...let me see. Oh, I know! Oh, this going to be so much** **fun** **"** came a voice, dripping with a gleeful menace that made Clint's backbone do a reasonable impression of an icicle. 

**"Oh, lest I forget"**  suddenly the soldier Jean was possessing turned to look behind itself, to be confronted by Moira's killer, the Chimera as it had been called during the assault. Apparently, it wasn't as much a machine as thought.

**"If you are watching this SHIELD, and I know you are as I sensed you the minute you piggybacked into him, this, all that I am going to do, is revenge, plain and simple. Nothing more, nothing less. They used me to be their weapon. Well, I am about to make my position on this absolutely clear. And I start _now_ " **and the connection was abruptly cut off, causing a psychic backlash. While Clint was buffered from the worst of it by the indirect nature of his connection, leaving him with a headache, Jean had it worse as she was knocked out, bleeding from her nose. 

"Gold-1, Sentinel-1, status update. My spotter is down, I repeat, my spotter is down. Psychic backlash. The Chimera has gone rogue. He's hacked into their defenses and turned it against them. We have HVIs Cobra and Sigma in danger close..."anything else was cut off as with an almighty roar, a huge door slid back from the ground and Quinjets emerged. Quickly, within two minutes, the survivors loaded up. 

"Gold-1, where is my backup?!" he yelled, as the Chimera, or whatever the hell he was, looked directly at Clint's hide, gave a jaunty wave and then jumped into a waiting Quinjet.

"ETA two mikes, you are weapons free. Disable the Chimera" came the immediate order. Clint adjusted and fired at the Chimera, the shot going wide as the pilot made an adjustment for a thermal. Correcting his aim he fired again, this time catching it in the back and knocking it down face first into the VTOL. As the pilot began to accelerate, Clint swapped out the ammunition for a tracker round and shot it at the receding Quinjet, not having the fire power to take it out.

"Gold-1, Sentinel-1. I have a positive impact on target. I have marked the Quinjet with a tracker round, sharing frequency now" Clint reported as he began to perform casualty treatment on his spotter.

"Sentinel-1, copy. Have shared same with Command. Aerial assets are on approach to engage. Standby for QRT for extraction"

"Wilco. Out" he replied as he made Jean as comfortable as he could, as he waited for extraction.

                                                                     -T&F-

"Greetings Cassandra Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the world. I humbly greet you" were the words she woke to as she gasped in agony, the light waking her up to her stay in hell.

                                                                     -T&F-

"Contact HYDRA, order Project Insight to be accelerated.  _Advise_  them to use the Asset as they wish to ensure security. Give Aldrich Killian his head with Project Extremis" came a heavily distorted, mechanical voice.

"What of the C.H.I.M.E.R.A.? Or Stane?" came a woman's voice, obesiquant as he gave his orders.

"If Stane is successful, subvert him. If not, eliminate him. He is close to the end of his usefulness. As for the C.H.I.M.E.R.A., his brothers would test his mettle well enough when we send them out to hunt him. And any updates on Project Cuckoo?" said the first voice.

"We are moving assets in place and the invitation has been sent out" replied the second.

" _Good"_

                                                                     -T&F-


	3. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Stark successfully escaped captivity to encounter a sentient armour.

_Date: 27th April 2008, Time: 1214 hrs. Location: 35° 25' 24.636"N, 65° 22' 17.3676"E POV: Cassandra Stark_

The first sensation that Cassandra Stark registered was a sterile coolness, the kind of sensation that one would get from an artificially pressurized room.

The second was the cottony dry taste that persisted in her mouth that announced that she had not had anything liquid in a while.

The third was the pain of an IV inserted in her arm.

And lastly, as her eyes opened, she realised that she was in the back of a military aircraft, her body strapped into a stretcher.

“Rhodey?” she croaked out , her dry throat preventing her from squeaking out.

**“I’m sorry to disappoint Ms. Stark, but I am not Colonel James Rhodes”**  came a distinctly metallic voice as a broad-shouldered, silver humanoid filled her vision. It had a red visor for optical input, and its body was disturbingly humanoid.

**“And no, I’m not a robot, or an AI. I can see the hundred and forty one thoughts that are running through your head, and I will answer all your questions honestly. On the condition that you answer all of mine”** it added as it crouched over her.

“You’re not getting anything out of me” she snarled as well as she could, coughing after it. A metallic sigh sounded over the vocal unit as it reached around itself to shake a bottle of water in front of her. As she shook her head, it sighed again, then put it away. It contemplated her for a long while, it’s eerie red visor staring at her expressionlessly. Rhythmic metallic clanking resolved into another bipedal unit, dressed in similar armour, with a bulkier form and staring at them. It chirped at the unit kneeling over her, causing the other unit to stand up.

**“Well, the autopilot has been set, the Quinjet will drop you off at Bagram AFB. Do please give my regards to Colonel Rhodes. And hold onto this for me will you”** it placed a metallic cuboid in her hands as the second one opened a case. Quick as a snake an injector gun is placed on her neck. 

A sharp sting, and then blackness.

She comes to inside a ward in a base hospital, her vision blurry. Blinking, her vision cleared and resolved into her best friend standing near the foot of her bed. Her voice is quieter than sand on the dunes.

"Rhodey?" And the glorious heterosexual life partner of her's is cradling her hand gently, as if she were made of fine spun crystal.

"Oh my god, Cass you are never going in the fun-vee, ever again. Not without me" he said, his voice, an amalgam of gentle love and harsh command causing her to react automatically.

"Aye, aye skipper" she said.  _You would have died_  she doesn't say. An amused huff escaped him as he cupped her cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm in the Air Force, I'm not a Marine" he grumbled good naturedly as he arrested her eyes with his deep brown ones, a combination of exasperation and relief seguing into amusement, lighting them up.

"Since I'm back? For the rest of our lives" she promised, her words hiding the depth of emotions she is feeling as she observed how his face lit up. 

"Miss Stark?" a voice asked from the door. As she made an acknowledging sound, a tall, nondescript Caucasian man with a receding hairline entered the ward, followed by a gorgeous redheaded woman dressed in a black combat rig.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

                                                                -T&F-

_Date: 30th April 2008, Time: 1710 hrs. Location:_ _43° 56' 2.4864"_ _N,_ _60° 2' 29.7564"_ _W POV: Legion_

_This is not good_ I thought to myself as I watched the news broadcast of a hostage situation.

"We, the Friends of Humanity, come to you with a solemn vow. To rid the world of the Mutant Threat, and preserving our ways of life. We know that they hide amongst these children, hoping to disguise their monstrous nature through clever disguises. We shall begin by unmasking...."

And the rest was lost in a whip crack of displaced air as I teleported away.

                                                                -T&F-


End file.
